1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an IC socket.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement of a structure for contacting with the IC lead wires of an IC in an IC socket in which the IC is stored so as to perform an electrical conducting inspection or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a conventional IC socket, the socket described in Jap. Pat. Publn. No. Hei 2-25258 is already known.
As shown in FIG. 9, the conventional type of IC socket is comprised of a socket base plate 2 having resilient contacts 21 for mounting IC lead wires 11 of a mounted IC1, a pushing cover 3 rotatably supported at one end of the socket base plate 2 with a rotating shaft 5 and closed to the socket base plate 2 through the IC1, and a pushing member 4 rotatably supported at a substantial central part of the pushing cover 3 by a rotating shaft 6 for pushing the IC lead wires 11 against the contacts 21, integrally in cooperation with a closing operation of the pushing cover 3.
In the conventional type of IC socket described above, the pushing cover 3 which is rotated toward the socket base plate 2 to close it, is inclined toward the IC1 and approaches it. The pushing member 4 for pushing the IC lead wires 11 keeps its rotatable state in respect to the pushing cover 3 as well as its substantial horizontal state, and it can push the IC lead wires 11 uniformly, so that it is possible to prevent any imbalance of the pushing force against the IC lead wires 11 or prevent a displacing of the pushing locations or the like.
The aforesaid prior art IC socket has a problem, that the pushing positions of the IC lead wires 11 are displaced laterally in a horizontal direction by the pushing member 4, due to the fact that, as shown in FIG. 10, the pushing member 4 is supported by the pushing cover 3 and a moving locus of a supporting point (a rotating shaft 6) of the pushing member 4 in respect to the pushing cover 3, when the pushing cover 3 is moved toward the socket base plate in its closing operation, becomes an arcuate shape around a center of the supporting point (a rotating shaft 5) of the pushing cover 3 for the socket base plate 2.